The Prince and The Fair Maiden
by Faraline
Summary: This story follows Faramir a decade before the war of the ring. How his chivalry and kindness changes the life of a certain young fair maiden.
1. A meeting in the night

Well hello everyone, my name is Zami and this is my first ever fanfiction. I'm a big fan of The Lord of the Rings and especially the character of Faramir. I hope you like it and give me your feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own TLOTR or its characters, they all belong to the great JRR Tolkien. Though if I could I would ask him to give me Faramir.

* * *

Chapter 1

A meeting in the night

Faramir wrapped his cloak tightly around his body as he stepped into the cold breeze of the winter night in Minas Tirith. He had enough of his friends' and brother's drinking and teasing. He loved his brother, but a night out in the town with him was a nightmare.

He looked up at the sky, it was clear with a full moon. He smiled as he gazed into the stars for a moment, and took in a deep breath. He loved gazing into the clear skies and the stars that shine there, he sighed thinking of the darkness that covered the east. It was growing day after day; the enemy is becoming stronger as each day passes.

He could still hear the voices of his brother and the others rising from inside the tavern. Suddenly one of his drunken comrades stumbled through the door falling on his behind as the voices inside raised with laughter and mirth.  
'_I should go before they drag me back inside_' he murmured to himself shaking his head, with a weak smile looking behind at the soldier who stood up and tottered back into the tavern. He pulled his hood over his head and started walking home taking in the fresh air.

Even though it was not that late, the streets of the city were empty. Faramir hummed a tune as he walked by the closed shops. So calm and quiet, he thought. When he reached the third circle of the city, he could hear the sound of footsteps moving fast in the narrowed streets to the North. He stopped for a moment listening attentively. Two people, no three, there were three people. Two heavy footsteps and one lighter. His life as a ranger made his hearing sense very keen, not to mention the elven blood from his mother's side unlike Boromir he shared many traits with his mother's side of the family. His hand instinctively went to the hilt of his sword in anticipation.

The voices were drawing nearer to where he stood, suddenly a cloaked figure appeared from around the corner almost running into him. He instantly pulled his sword and held it to the throat of the person he thought to be a man. The cloaked figure tried to escape his grip, but Faramir was stronger.

'_Let go of me._' Protested the figure and his grip loosened as he realized she was a woman. She was trying to escape his grip fiercely.

His eyes met the eyes of the cloaked women who suddenly seemed to calm down. He could only see her eyes as the rest of her face was covered with a scarf. Her eyes seemed familiar to him, so familiar. It was as if he knew her from somewhere. But before he could think further about it, the other footsteps and voices came closer which startled the woman. He loosened his grip and she looked terrified, she turned to where the sounds were coming from, drawing nearer and nearer. '_I beg of you, help me_' she pleaded with him clinging to his cloak. He was lost in her eyes for a moment '_fear not my Lady_' he whispered to her and moved in front of her.

The next moment two men came around the corner, one was large and dangerous-looking with a dagger in his hand, and the other one was smaller and less threatening. Faramir stood tall protecting her with his body as she hid behind him.

'_There she is!_' shouted the larger man, who looked especially mean and angry. His brows drew together as he turned his eyes between the two men, sword in hand anticipating their next move.

'_Step aside friend, we do not mean you any harm_' said the second man who had a scar under his left eye. '_We only want her, this has nothing to do with you_'  
Faramir's forehead furrowed and the frightened woman behind him clung tighter to his cloak, he could feel her warm breath on his back.

'_I'm afraid, I cannot do that, friend…_' he trailed the last word in a mocking tone, his face was mostly hidden by his hood, but his half-smile was clear. '_I would make you an offer though!_' he said in a stern voice '_leave now, and I shall not harm you_'

The first mean-looking man laughed, as the scarred man moved forward '_this does not concern you_' he said carefully '_why risk your life for someone you do not know?_' Faramir smiled keeping alert to both men '_A gentleman never leaves a Lady in distress_' he said with a smirk.

'_She is no Lady!_' Spat the larger man '_It will not end well for you if you interfere_' he added with a mean grunt. Faramir was not wearing his ranger uniform, so they did not know what he was capable of.

'_I shall take my chances then_' he said sheathing his sword, he did not feel it would be fair to use his sword, because the other two men were not carrying swords. He pulled his hunting knives from his belt, they were a gift from his brother and seemed to be a better fit for this certain fight.

'_That shall prove to be a grieve mistake_' said the scarred man while the other one charged at Faramir with his dagger, but the trained ranger he is, he was able to easily averted the blade blocking the man's attack and throwing him off balance with a blow to his back. He quickly straightened and turned to the other man who was now charging at him. Faramir leaned back in a swift move avoiding the attack, then turned on his heels to face the larger man who was back for another attempt. Even though he could have easily gutted them both, he did not, simply because he was not one to harm any creature for no reason especially when he could avoid it.

But the two other men had a different idea, they were serious about causing him harm, so he had to change is tactics. When the large man charged at him again, he avoided the dagger and with his hunting knife, cut the man on his arm. It was not a deep cut, but a shallow one just to warn him of what could happen if he continued.

While he was handling the large man's attack, the other man took the opportunity and went to the hooded woman and tried to drag her away. She was fighting him ferociously, but the man was stronger than her and easily overpowered her. She shrieked as he slapped her hard on the face, Faramir turned as he heard her shriek, he was only distracted for a mere second, but it almost cost him his life.

The large man's dagger almost sliced through his neck, he moved just in time to avoid it, but it cut through his shoulder. He winced in pain but moved quickly to avoid a deeper cut. He hit the large man on the back of his head causing him to fall flat on his face, then moved quickly to save the woman from the other man.

The scarred man was trying to carry the woman, when he saw Faramir moving towards him he quickly pulled out a dagger from his belt, but before he could do anything Faramir had reached him and disarmed him in one swift move, then held his knife to his throat as the other larger man moved towards them.

'_Do not move, or I shall cut his throat_' he told the man who stopped dead on his tracks, turning his eyes between his partner and Faramir who was holding his blade threateningly. '_How fare you my Lady_' he asked without turning to her '_I'm well_' she answered after getting up on her feet and stepping behind him.

'_Why do you protect this woman without knowing who she is?_' Asked the man under his blade. '_Why do you want to cause her harm?_' He countered with a question of his own. '_We only seek what is ours._' Answered the scarred man '_She has stolen from my mistress_'

'_He lies!_' shouted the woman quickly in disbelief '_I did no such thing_' Faramir looked back at her over his shoulder and their eyes met, he kept quiet and turned to the two men thinking for a moment before asking '_and what is it that she has taken._' '_My Lord!_' protested the woman, hurt that he has believed them her voice almost choked with tears before she murmured '_I'm no thief._'

'_Fifty golden coins_' said the large, angry man '_you see our predicament friend,_' continued the man under his blade '_we cannot just let her go_' Faramir took a few moments thinking before he replied '_What if I pay you what she owes you?_' He spoke looking towards the large man and continued '_would you then leave her in peace?_'

The two men exchanged looks before the scarred man replied '_of course, we only want what is ours_' Faramir removed his blade from the man's neck and pushed him towards his friend. He then took a pouch with coins in it from his belt and threw it to them. The scarred man caught it as Faramir spoke '_there are seventy golden coins in there_' the two men exchanged a baffled look '_I believe that is more than what you say she owes you_'

'_Yes, it truly is my Lord_' said the scarred man, Faramir did not miss the change in the man's tone as he called him Lord, for only a Lord, would have so many coins on him.

'_Then you shall leave her in peace,_' he said in a stern voice '_for if you ever harm her or even think of it. I shall hunt you both down and kill you, and trust me you do not want me on your trail._' as he finished his word, he threw one of his knives in the direction of the two men. To their relief the knife went in the wooden pole between them '_I do not miss, and I do not forget a face_' he added with a hand on the hilt of his sword.

'_My Lord_' said the scarred man as they both bowed to him '_you shall not have any problems from us_' and they went on their way.

'_I shall hope not_' said Faramir standing tall following them with his eyes as they disappeared into the night before he turned to the woman who was on the ground. '_Are you well my Lady_' he said giving her his full attention, she jerked her arm from his grip as he tried to help her stand '_I do not need your help_' she snapped at him '_what do you plan to do with me now? Take me to the dungeons,_' she continued anger and fear in her eyes.

'_Nay my Lady, why would I do such a thing?_' He asked as he knelt next to her, staring at her with comforting eyes '_because you believed them you think me a thief_' she spat at him, turning her face away from him.

He shook his head '_Nay my Lady, I do not believe them, and I do not think you are a thief_' He said in sincerity, he could tell from her eyes that she was telling the truth, he had a gift of reading people and he knew it in his heart that she was innocent. She looked up at him, her face still covered '_why did you pay them then?_' She asked in confusion.

'_I could see greed in their eyes, I merely wanted to avoid an unnecessary fight._' he explained '_and if a few coins would guarantee your safety ..._' his voice trailed as he glanced at her with a reassuring smile. She was stunned '_but it was not a few coins my Lord_' he shrugged his shoulder and winced a little as he felt pain in his injured shoulder, but he did not show her his pain and instead smiled kindly at her '_Do not fret my Lady, it is worth it_' his tender words filled her eyes with tears, overwhelmed with his kindness and compassion she could not stop her tears from escaping her eyes. No one has ever shown her such kindness.

He instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulders and allowed her to cry, not saying a word. And she sobbed like she never did before. All her bottled emotions came bursting uncontrollably. When she was finally able to stop crying, he gave her a handkerchief and she silently wiped her tears.

'_Come, my Lady, let me walk you home_' he said offering her his hand with a smile. When she did not take his hand, he became concerned '_what is the matter, my Lady?_' He asked and she shrugged speaking in a low voice without meeting his eyes '_I have no home_' her voice was sad and helpless '_I belong to no one and nowhere._'

He placed his hand on her shoulder '_You belong to Gondor_' he said with a comforting voice '_you belong to this Land, it is here that we all belong_' she met his gaze and he could see gratitude in her eyes and a smile even though half of her face was hidden her eyes showed everything. He smiled back at her and nodded, she nodded back at him and finally took his hand.

When she took his hand, he noticed that she was cold. She was wearing men's wear, a grey shirt with brown breaches and an over tonic and a blue hood. This is why he thought she was a man when he first saw her. The clothes were not her size, they were much bigger. She looked so strange, especially with her small frame. She looked more like a little boy wearing his father's clothes.

He pulled her up till she stood on her own feet. Then took his cloak off and draped it around her shoulders making sure the white tree clasp was tight on the front. '_Thank you_' she whispered in gratitude.

They walked silently through the streets on their way to the fifth level of the city. After a while he noticed that she was losing her balance and her knees buckled under her, he caught her effortlessly before she fell to the ground as she almost lost her consciousness for a moment. He held her with his strong arms. It was only then that he realized that she was not wearing boots, how did he miss that? He thought.

'_I'm sorry_' she said in a weak voice, shivering in his arms. He looked down at her thinking for a moment. They were not that far away from their destination; there she could be safe and warm.

He took his decision and carried her in his arms, she was very light, too light. It was almost like she weighed nothing. She was starting to fall asleep resting her head on his shoulder. She was also pale, too pale for his liking. He held her closer and tighter trying to warm her up as she continued to shiver.

When they finally reached their destination, he was starting to feel cold himself. He knocked on the wooden door praying that they would open for him. It was late at night, but he hoped someone was still up. After a few moments that seemed like ages, he heard footsteps moving towards the door and then the door opened '_I need help_' he said to the familiar face that peered at him from the other side of the door.

* * *

AN: Well I don't know what you guys will think of my attempt at fanfiction, but I really would love to know. Your reviews will be appreciated ...


	2. The Mysterious Lady

Hi everyone, thanks for those of you who viewed my story and a special thanks to CarawynO and Anna for taking time to write a review.

I hope you all will read this chapter as well and give me your feedback

* * *

Chapter 2

The Mysterious Lady

Eradan had always prided himself on his unique ability to read people. It was a very useful skill to have as a Captain of the Ithilien Rangers, for years it helped him in getting to know his men better. He could always tell what they were thinking of from just observing them. It has always helped him with every man he ever served with or trained. Well, maybe except for the young man sitting across of him sipping the hot tea that he brought for him.

'_What are you thinking of Faramir?_' He asked the young man, observing him closely with examining eyes. Trying to decode the expression on the younger man's face, something that has always proven to be next to impossible. It seemed that the younger man did not hear the question, he was in his own little world, thinking and analyzing as he always did.

When the former Captain of the Ithilien Rangers opened the door of his inn, he was surprised to see the steward's second son and his former cadet at his doorstep. Even more surprising was the small body he carried in his arms half-frozen and shivering.

'_I need help_' that is all that the young ranger said, nothing more nothing less and Eradan did not press. He let them in, woke his wife to prepare a room for the young girl and he went to prepare a cup of tea to warm up the young man, before tending to his injured shoulder. And half an hour later, here they are sitting silently opposite one another in the kitchen.

Faramir seemed deep in thought as he sat sipping his tea from time to time. This woman he encountered tonight, she seemed so fragile, and something about her was so familiar. He was also analyzing her situation. Why was she running from those two men? What was it that made them want to hurt her? They were no ordinary men, they were a hand for hire, mercenaries to be more exact. Why were they sent after her? What could she have done to deserve this? She looked so innocent and young. She must be just in her tweens, fifteen or sixteen. He thought to himself.

'_Faramir!_' He blinked as he finally noticed that his former Captain was speaking to him. The older man was gazing at him, his eyes narrowed in thought. '_I'm sorry I was not paying attention_' Faramir said lowering his eyes,  
'_Who is this girl?_' Asked Eradan, his eyes studying Faramir's face. The younger man shook his head in a very clear gesture '_I do not know._' he answered truly feeling mystified. He narrated the events of the night to the older man leaving nothing out. When he finished his tale, he turned to the older man looking for advice. He could tell his old mentor disproved his actions.

'_It is truly commendable what you have done for her_' the older man spoke calmly '_but do you think it wise to be involved, considering your name..._' He trailed his words in a clear meaning.

_'They could not know who I was, it was dark and my hood covered most of my face'_ he said, then turned his eyes to his hands which were holding the steaming cup of tea. '_As for her, I__ believe she knows not who I am_' he added slowly thinking about it for a moment. '_It is for the better that it stays that way,_' said the older man. There was no way she could know who he was, but then for a moment he thought she recognized him when she first met his eyes, it was but a glimpse in her eyes.

'_I__ know that you do not approve of my action_' He spoke slowly his eyes still on his hands '_I could not just leave her to be a prey at this time of night, and with those two men after her. It would not have been right._' The older man smiled fondly at his former cadet. Faramir was not one to ever leave anyone in need of help, and this was a helpless maiden of Gondor.

He was about to say something to the young Captain when his wife came. Both men turned their eyes to her in anticipation. '_She is awake, and warm now feeling much better_' said Halsey '_poor child, she was almost frozen_' she added shaking her head. Faramir sighed in relief '_Did you give her something to eat?_' He asked with a concerned look. '_Aye my Lord_' nodded the woman '_the poor child was starving to death, no wonder she collapsed._'

'_How is she now?_' He asked even more worried '_Better my Lord, she has a slight fever but by morning it shall break_' she said and hesitantly stood there as if debating with herself whether to say something or not. '_Is there a problem?_' Asked Faramir narrowing his eyes as both men paid her their full attention.

'_The girl_' began the woman hesitantly '_my Lord, she has bruises all over her body and.._' she paused for a moment before she continued '_there are whip marks on her back as well_' she swallowed a lump before adding '_and tie marks on her wrists and ankles._' The two men exchanged a look but said nothing.

* * *

Faramir knocked on the door and waited for a moment. Her weak voice came from inside inviting him to come in. He came in and the room was so warm, there was a roaring fire in the hearth. On the small bed sat the young woman still hiding her face, the cloak he gave her wrapped around her shoulders and a cup of steaming liquid of sorts in her hands. The lighting of the room allowed him to see her better. He noticed that she had chestnut brown hair even though most of it was covered by the hood she had on. She had big, round silver eyes. Her slim face was still pale, but less than it was when they met, there was some color in her face. She had asked to speak to him, so he came.

'_How fare you my Lady?_' He asked her after taking a seat in the wooden chair next to her bed. She looked up at him a smile in her eyes. '_I'm well, my Lord_' she said in a soft voice, he smiled at her kindly '_I'm glad to hear that_' he said and they were covered with a warm silence. He took a moment to observe her, she had an air about her. He did not know what it was, but it drew him to her and he felt close to her.

'_You asked for me my Lady_' he inquired after a few more moments of silence, she looked away and kept silent for a moment, and he did not press her '_will you not ask me about what happened tonight_' she finally spoke glancing at him. He gave her a soft reassuring smile '_I thought you would tell me if you saw it fit_' she looked at him and their eyes met, he gave her a nod as if to tell her that she did not need to tell him anything.

'_I want you to know, you have saved my life tonight, I owe you so much_' she said avoiding his eyes. '_You owe me nothing_' He wanted to say but he kept silent, for his curiosity got the better of him, and he wanted to know her story. He peered closely at her as he waited for her to speak.

'_Those two men,_' she began slowly '_they work for Mistress Toren she owns the brothel in the second circle of the city._' She swallowed hard before continuing her fingers curling around the cup of tea '_they were sent to find me and bring me back dead or alive._'

All the time she spoke he listened carefully and did not interrupt, but he frowned as a shudder ran through his heart hearing about the brothel, he knew about that place. Many of his men went there whenever they came to the city, even his brother went there from time to time. He himself has never been there, he never felt comfortable in such places.

As his thoughts went there, his ears registered her last words. He turned to look at her, she was pale again lost in memory. Her hands were shaking, that look of fear was back in her lovely eyes making them look ever so sad.

Faramir moved to sit on the bedside, he took the cup out of her shaking hands and placed it on the small side table. Then he took her hands in his, noting the bond marks on her wrists. They were small and cold, her hands. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting, tears twinkling in hers. He gave her a soothing smile and squeezed her hand.

'_Father sold me to the mistress, to settle his debt_' she said sobbing as her tears ran down her cheeks. He was shocked and appalled to hear that, but he did not let it show on his face as he always did, but this time it was not for fear of his father's scrutinizing eyes, but as not to hurt the sentiments of this young lady. '_30 gold coins, that is all that I was worth._' She said her voice overcome with emotions. She turned her face away from his gaze and pulled her hands out of his, pulling the blanket to her chest.

He did not know what to say to calm her down and make her feel better. What could he possibly say, that would make what happened to her seem less horrible? What kind of a father sells his child, to a brothel of all things. And he thought his father was hard on him. Now everything his father ever said to him did not seem so bad.

'_A harlot_' she said between sobs '_that is all that I could amount to, that is what father said._' His heart ached for her pain '_To warm a man's bed, and pleasure him_' she said her stomach turning with disgust. '_You must find me revolting._'

'_It is not what people tell us or think of us that make us who we are_' he said slowly placing his hand on hers, his thumb slowly rubbing circles to calm her down, his voice soothing and compassionate '_it is us, who choose what to be._' Their eyes met and she was overwhelmed with his kindness again. He did not judge her and she could not see contempt in his eyes only concern and care.

A momentary silence reigned on them, as Faramir studied her features while she stared at her hands as her emotions settled. She was young as he had guesstimated before, she could not be more than sixteen. She had big round silver eyes fringed with long thick lashes, her eyes they were very lovely and distinguished.

She looked up at him once more her eyes clouded with sadness '_I did not want the life of a brothel, that is why I escaped_' she said holding his gaze '_that is not what I want with my life_' there was so much she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to learn and study, she wanted to work, do something she loved like cooking and baking. She wanted to love and be loved like any young maiden her age. She wanted to have a family and children. She did not want a life of bedding men she did not know, men who leered at her with lust. Old disgusting men, who would make her do things that she did not want.

'_Now you are free to do what you wish_' he gave her a soft smile and a nod '_You are safe to stay here my Lady, Eradan, and Halsey are good people, they will protect you and provide you with a safe haven_' he was still holding her hands. '_I'm no Lady, my Lord_' she said with a sigh '_I'm but a lowly peasant, a no-one._' She added turning her face away from him, feeling degraded '_impure and filthy, that is how people will look at me._'

'_To me, you are a Lady, pure and untainted._' he said with a kindly smile '_It is what's in your heart that matters my Lady. What has happened, it is no fault of yours. Do not let it shadow the rest of your life. You are brave and strong and now you have your life ahead. You could do anything and everything._' He felt close to her, feeling her pain and suffering. He found himself studying her again, she was overwhelmed and bewildered with the whole predicament she found herself in, yet he could see the determination in her eyes.

'_You are too kind my Lord_' she was still feeling sad, but somehow with his kind words, he made her feel less awful than she did a moment ago. He was noble and kind, a true gentleman '_I owe you my life, and seventy golden coins_' her voice trailed the last part with a sneer. How could she ever repay him for his kindness, she thought and voiced it to him '_I do not know how I can repay you for your kindness, or for the coins you have lost._'

He shook his head with a charming smile '_think of it not, my lady,_ _you owe me nothing. It was my duty, and my pleasure_' he took her hands between his and held them for a while in a reassuring way. She blinked staring at him truly grateful for his compassion.

He stood up to leave and spoke warmly '_Rest now it will do you well, I shall visit you in the morning before I leave._'

'_Leave!_' She repeated with a scared questioning look.

He felt guilty for leaving her, but he smiled gently '_Yes my Lady__, I'm afraid I have to go back to my station in Ithilien in the morrow. For I'm a ranger of Ithilien_' he said calmly explaining to her, then nodded in courtesy '_do not worry thou, you will be safe here. I will make sure of that._' he said with a warm smile and walked to the door

'_Your cloak, my Lord_' she said as he reached the door, he glanced back at her with a smile '_it is yours to keep, it shall keep you warm_' he said then added as he saw a worried look in her eyes '_Do not worry, I have another_' he nodded to her again '_Goodnight my Lady_'

'_Goodnight_' she said before murmuring in a very low voice only she could hear as he closed the door behind him '_my Prince._'

* * *

So a bit of light on who is this mysterious lady. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

Your reviews will be appreciated

Till next time


	3. In The Light of Morning

Hi everyone, here is the new chapter, and I hope you continue reading my story.

* * *

Chapter 3

In The Light of Morning

'_Wake up little brother!_' Said Boromir as he gazed upon the sleeping young man. He frowned as he saw the lines of worry around his brother's mouth, and on his brow. He looked older than his twenty-five springs, the horrors of war have taken their toll on his beloved little brother he sighed ruefully, wishing that there was something he could do to spare his brother from the darkness of war. But there was nothing he could do, as sons of the Lord of the city they had duties and obligations to their people and country. The enemy was growing stronger and his servants becoming ever so bolder invading their borders, killing their people and plundering the villages.

'_Wake up brother, you shall be late for breakfast_' he said shaking him gently so as not to startle him. Faramir slowly opened his eyes and yawned, a lazy grin on his face. '_Good morning brother_' he said as he stretched his arms and legs still in bed. '_It shall not be one if you are late, Father will not be amused_' Faramir sat up in his bed and yawned some more '_you have become lazy little brother_' Boromir teased '_It is I who drank all night and yet it is you who is tired_' he narrowed his eyes observing his brother who finally got out of bed '_were you drinking behind my back, little brother_' he asked suspiciously.

'_Nonsense brother, I have left the drinking to you, after all, you are the expert_' Faramir retorted with a mischievous grin. Boromir frowned and peered at his brother '_did you just call me a drunk_' he asked while the younger sibling gave him an innocent smile. Boromir was about to give him a proper reply for his insolence when he noticed the fresh bandages on Faramir's left shoulder as he took off his shirt. '_What happened to your shoulder?_' he asked, his eyes catching the cut in the shirt itself and the dried up bloodstain as well.

Faramir smiled shaking his head. '_Bah! It's nothing_' He said busying himself with finding something to wear in his trunk. Boromir was watching him like a hawk and appraising him. He noticed that Faramir was wearing his clothes from last night as if he was too tired to change when he came home or perhaps he did not have time. He looked around and noticed that the grey cloak he wore last night was missing, he usually left it on the back of the chair. That was odd, Boromir thought or perhaps it was just being cleaned. '_You did not have that injury last night when I last saw you_' he said slowly studying his brother's mien, he was definitely hiding something and it worried him. His brother never kept anything from him.

Faramir shrugged and winced as pain shot through his shoulder. It was not a deep cut but it hurt nonetheless '_Do not worry brother, I shall live through it_' said Faramir as he turned his head a bit to look at his brother, detecting the look of concern in his brother's eyes. '_What have you been up to little brother_?' Boromir asked his brows drawn together '_Not now brother, we shall speak about it later_' was Faramir reply '_if we are both late father shall have our heads_' he added with a smile, Boromir looked at him sidelong, and paused observing him a while musing on everything he said, before he gave him a nod and started walking towards the door '_Come quick, little brother,_' he said as he glanced back over his shoulder at Faramir.

* * *

When Faramir entered the private dining chambers, Denethor and Boromir were deep in conversation, they did not even notice his arrival until he was standing at the table. They both lifted their heads to him '_Good morning father_' he said with a nervous smile. His father gave him a scrutinizing look before he spoke '_you are late_' his voice dry and harsh. He swallowed a lump before speaking '_I'm sorry father_' Denethor gave him one last disapproving look before returning to his conversation with his firstborn.

Faramir took his seat on the left hand of his father's seat facing Boromir who gave him a welcoming smile. The servants began serving breakfast. He gazed at his father and brother exchanging news, and as usual, he felt like an outsider. It was Boromir who would ask him a question or two trying to engage him in the conversation, but he would usually give his answers short and brief. He never liked war discussions it really depressed him. He preferred conversations about the lore, music, history and such things.

He sighed softly as his thoughts drifted to the events of last night. He felt sorry for that young lady, what has happened to here was so unfortunate. But what made him go back to last night's events was that he felt he knew her from somewhere but he could not remember and it was nagging at him. He even thought she had recognized him, it was a mere glimpse in her eyes but he caught it. It was clear in those round silver eyes of hers, she knew him but from where? He wondered all night, it bothered him that he could not remember. He had a great memory, he never forgot a face. His brows snapped together, come to think of it, he did not see her full face, it was only her eyes that he saw properly.

He sighed deeply feeling a slight headache raising. Boromir gave him a concerned look but said nothing. He was watching his little brother and noticed that he was distracted, it was as if he was in another world. Faramir remained to stare at the table, his gaze distant, his expression solemn and deeply thoughtful. His food was almost untouched, it worried Boromir very much. '_What's on your mind little brother?_' he wondered glancing at his absentminded brother. It worried him even more than his brother seemed distant and did not talk to him about whatever it was, that was bothering him. Could his father be the reason for his brother's state, he thought. Denethor had a way of disrupting his younger son's mood whenever they met, they never saw eye to eye on anything.

Faramir on the other hand, oblivious to his brother's gaze was busy analyzing last night's events. He thought about what the young woman told him, her father had sold her as if she was a piece of meat. He glanced at his father thinking of their complicated relationship. Would his father have done the same with him, if he could? He wondered glancing once more at the lord of the city who was still deep in conversation with Boromir. He frowned and shook his head driving these thoughts away.

And then there were the marks on her body that Halsey mentioned. He saw the bond marks on her wrists. What did they do to her in that place? Those men, they were mercenaries, sent after her to bring her dead or alive. What makes her deserve death for not wanting a life in a brothel? Was that not extreme?

He snapped out of his reverie as he heard his name. He turned to his brother feeling self-conscious. He coughed a little and nodded. He didn't know what Boromir was saying but he knew his brother would cover for him. '_When do you leave?_' His father asked '_in a few hours, I will gather my men and we shall leave before noon_' he answered '_I would like to make good progress before night falls_'

'_I would like to meet with you before you leave_' Boromir said '_There are some things I wish to discuss with you?_' He added giving him an appraising look.  
'_If it is important, I think we can speak before I leave_' he said slowly avoiding his father's eyes and his brother's gaze. '_It is important_' Boromir ensured him '_I will brief you on the latest developments_'

Faramir nodded in agreement '_as you wish brother_' He then turned to his father '_May I be excused_' he asked '_I would like to meet with my men before we leave_' his father gave him a dismissive wave of his hand, and he instantly stood up bowing before he left the dining chamber. Boromir's eyes following him as he left.

* * *

She woke up to a warm feeling, she was laying on something soft and warm. She slowly opened her eyes and for a moment she felt disoriented and confused, she sat up quickly frightened to see she was in an unfamiliar place. She turned her eyes around the chamber, it was small and clean and there was a gleaming fire in the hearth. Suddenly she remembered, she was at the inn. A sigh of relief escaped her lips and she smiled fondly remembering the man who saved her life.

She pulled the covers to her neck and laid back relaxing and enjoying the warmth. She was still wrapped in his cloak which made her smile even more. She wrapped it around herself tighter. She liked how it smelt, it reminded her of him. It smelt earthy, masculine with a hint of musk. It brought a smile to her face. She was free, her life ahead of her and she owed it all to him. The nobleman of Gondor who even though he did not know her, came to her aid. His warm-heartedness and kindness was something she had never experienced before.

A nock at the door brought her back to the now and here, she turned to the door a little worried. Something inside her still felt unsafe, but as soon as she saw the smiling face that peeped in from the open door, she let out the breath she was holding '_Oh good you are up_' said Halsey smiling warmly at her. She blinked at the older woman, '_How do you feel this morning child?_' Halsey asked sitting next to her on the bed. The young girl flinched when the older woman raised her hand to place it on her shoulder. Halsey stopped, feeling the young girl's fear. '_Bless you, child, I won't hurt you_' she said with a comforting smile. '_I'm sorry_' said the younger girl lowering her gaze.

Halsey drew her close and hugged her. The gesture took the young girl by surprise, she did not know how to react. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she did not move as the older woman stroked her hair in a calming manner. The older woman finally pulled back from the hug and took the young girl's face between her hands '_you are safe here_' she said, earnestly gazing into her eyes with a warm smile. The young girl nodded gratefully for the older woman's kindness and smiled weakly. '_Thank you_' she managed to say.

Halsey stood up and moved to the small table and picked up some garments. '_I brought you something to wear, it is nothing fancy but I believe it will fit you_' said the older woman with a smile. She placed the garments on the young girl's lap '_thank you, you are too kind_' said the young girl so grateful, Halsey's smile widened and she placed a hand on the young girl's cheek '_the fever is broken_' she sighed in relief '_you shall be fine, I will send someone to bring you hot water so you can take a bath. Then you can change into these garments and I will bring you breakfast_' and she stood up again moving towards the door '_No!_' Said the young girl almost shouting it out. The older woman turned to her surprised to her reaction '_you do not have to_' she spoke awkwardly '_I mean, I can come downstairs for breakfast_' she did not feel it was right for the older woman to serve her breakfast in bed, she was no princess. Halsey smiled at her '_as you wish when you are done come downstairs, we will have breakfast together_' the young girl nodded with a weak smile.

When she had finally washed up and got dressed she felt better. A young maid brought her hot water and soap. The garments almost fitted her, they were maybe a size or two bigger, but it was mainly because she was thin, they were very nice garments. She had never owned anything this nice in her life. She came downstairs to find Halsey, and it was not long before she found her '_oh there you are_' she heard the warm voice of the older woman '_come you are just in time_' she added gesturing to her to come and sit at the table.

The young girl moved towards the dining table and sat next to Halsey. Her stomach made noises, making her red with embarrassment. She did not realize how hungry she was until the tasty food smell assaulted her senses. Halsey placed a hand on the young girl's arm and smiled at her 'e_at my dear, you look too pale_' she gratefully smiled and began eating, while the older woman watched her. Everything was so tasty, the freshly baked bread, the eggs, the cheese, the fruits, and the fresh milk.

'_You have not eaten in a while, have you?_' The older woman said and it was more of a statement than a question. The young girl nodded in agreement '_I do not remember when last I had a decent meal_' she spoke in a soft voice hardly audible. Her thoughts went to the miserable time she spent at that awful place. The beatings, the starvation and the pain she had suffered. It all seemed so fresh, she did not realize that her tears were flowing on her cheeks until the older woman raised a hand to wipe it away and yet again the young girl flinched. '_Peace child_' said the older woman in a calm voice, the young girl wiped her tears and smiled a mirthless smile looking down at her plate suddenly she had no appetite anymore, and her stomach felt queasy. '_I think I ate too much_' she murmured pushing the plate away.

'_You should lay down and rest_' said Halsey sympathetically, the young girl shook her head '_I'm well, thank you for your care_' she said warmly meeting the older woman's eyes, but then lowered her gaze and seemed perplexed '_What is it, child?_' Asked Halsey encouraging her to speak her mind '_I wish to earn my keep_' she spoke slowly '_I do not wish to be a burden_' she felt the older woman's larger hands on her own, gently rubbing them '_you are not a burden_'

* * *

'_Captain Faramir!_' The voice came from behind Faramir, so he turned quickly to see who it was '_Good morning Captain_' said Anborn one of his comrades. He was two months older than him, they had joined the rangers at the same time and trained together since they were lads. '_And a very good morning to you too Anborn_' replayed Faramir with a wide smile clapping his friend on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. '_Where are you off to?_' Asked Anborn, walking beside Faramir who was striding a little bit faster than usual. He stopped dead in his tracks, '_nowhere particular_' he answered, while Anborn gave him a suspicious questioning look. '_You were walking like you were late for something_' he said before adding mischievously '_or someone_' Faramir glared at him before he asked with an annoyed voice '_what is it that you came to inform me about?_' The young ranger shook his head and answered '_nothing really_' then he smiled '_I just wanted to know where you were going_ _dressed so well._'

Faramir drew in a deep breath, before giving his friend a stern look '_then perhaps you should go and gather the men_' he needed to get rid of him, for he did not need a chaperone, especially one so nosy '_I would like to leave before the sun is too high_' Anborn was about to say something, but he chose to keep it to himself '_As you wish Captain_' he simply replied and bowed before leaving.  
Faramir followed him with his eyes making sure he was leaving before continuing his way to the inn. He told her he would see her in the morning before he left. He did not know what he would say to her, but he was a man of his word.

* * *

'_Captain Eradan_' he greeted the older man '_Good morning_' the man was sweeping the inn's entrance '_you know you don't have to call me Captain_' said the former captain of the Ithilien rangers grimly '_I'm no longer your superior_' Faramir smiled and rejoined mischievously '_You know you could simply say good morning_' the older man shook his head scowling lightly '_Good morning Lord Faramir_' he said and stopped sweeping leaning on the broom to rest his leg '_now what is it that I can help you with_' Faramir gave his former captain an appraising look. The older man had more grey hair in his head than the last time he saw him. It has been a year since he was forced into retirement. His eyes went to the old man's wooden leg. He remembered that sad day when they were ambushed by orcs. They were outnumbered, and some men lost their lives that day. '_It's only a leg_' said the former captain '_I'm grateful to be alive, it was a hard day for all of us_' the younger man looked up at him, their eyes meeting, and after a moment, he sighed and nodded a bit. It was one of the toughest battles he fought.

'_I came to see..._' His voice trailed as he realized he did not know her name. '_The young lady from last night_' the older man completed for him, and the young captain nodded a little abashed. '_I promised to see her before I left for Ithilien_' he exaggerated a little smiling sheepishly. The former captain peered closely at his former cadet, trying to read his mind, but as usual, he could not. '_Is she well this morning_' Faramir asked casually, avoiding the older man's scrutinizing eyes. Eradan kept his gaze on the young ranger for a moment longer before he went back to sweeping. '_She is still asleep, but well_' Faramir stood there for a moment, thinking of what to do before he finally spoke '_Then I shall come back later if I can_' he paused for a moment then added '_If I don't, will you be kind enough to tell her farewell on my behalf_' the older man looked up at him with a deep look, then nodded without saying a word. And the young captain looked up at the sky, before biding his former captain farewell '_Farewell young master_' muttered Eradan, seeing his former cadet on his way.

The front door of the inn opened and Halsey stepped out '_was that young Lord Faramir?_' She asked following her husband's gaze, the old man nodded and went back to what he was doing. '_I believe he came to check on the young girl. She is awake, should I call him back?_' She asked her husband who responded quickly '_No, there is no need for that_' she gave him an appraising look before she went back inside.


	4. Farewell Fair Maiden

Hi everyone!

I'm back with chapter four, hope you like it.

Thank you for everyone who read my story.

I still wish Tolken would give me Faramir, but he is still all his, lucky him

* * *

Chapter 4

Farewell Fair Maiden

'_Are you avoiding me, little brother?_' Boromir's voice came from behind Faramir as he clapped him hard on the back taking the younger son of the steward by surprise. He was putting on his ranger's uniform and that clap took out the air from his lungs and he coughed in a gasp. It took him a few moments to reply '_you have become so paranoid brother, what makes you think I'm avoiding you?_' He said the last part with a big smile as he turned to meet his brother's inspecting eyes. Boromir gave him a thoroughly examining look before he spoke slowly '_Perhaps I am being paranoid_'

'_Not perhaps brother, most certainly_' he said emphasizing his thoughts, before changing the topic '_So you said you wished to speak to me_' Faramir asked as he strapped his cloak on his shoulders. '_I have received news, of enemy movement from the east_' Boromir finally spoke '_some bands of orcs have been seen on the borders of Ithilien_' he went on with a stern expression on his face. He moved to the small table at the corner of the room, where he had placed the maps. Faramir followed him to look over the latest reports. '_What about the Easterlings, is there any news of threats from that side_' asked Faramir while he read carefully through some of the scouting reports from the south. Boromir shook his head, '_nothing to be concerned about, it is mainly orcs from Mordor_' he continued moving closer to his younger brother '_you should be careful out there, these filthy orcs are multiplying fast and growing bolder._' He placed his hand heavily on Faramir's left shoulder, and the younger man winced in pain and even though he tried his very best to hide it, it did not go unnoticed by his brother.

The captain-general of Gondor peered closely at his younger brother narrowing his eyes. '_Is it more serious than you make it_' he asked his hand still on the younger man's shoulder. '_Nay brother_' Faramir denied, with a fake smile '_but your hand is heavier than Morgoth's hammer_' he teased deflecting the attention from his injury jokingly. But it proved to be a feeble attempt. Boromir squeezed a little at his shoulder making him shriek in pain '_aah_' yelled the younger sibling as he flinched in pain, before pulling away from his brother's grip. But he was a bit too late and too slow as Boromir grabbed his arm and bent it behind his back '_not so fast little brother_'

'_Are you trying to break my arm?_' Protested the younger man as he quickly spun to the left to free his arm, but Boromir was faster and expected the maneuver so he moved behind his brother and placed his arm around Faramir's neck in a sleeper choke still gripping his arm, outmaneuvering his younger brother.

'_You are so slow little brother_' he teased speaking in his ear, while the younger man groaned in pain. '_Now spill, what happened last night_' he asked '_did you have a rendezvous last night with a maiden of Gondor and get caught_', Faramir mumbled something cursing under his breath. The older brother tightened his grip '_that is not what I asked?_' He said squeezing his brother's neck a little bit more, making him raise his free right arm in defeat '_very well, I surrender_' Faramir's voice was hardly audible. The older son of the steward held on for a moment longer before releasing his little brother from his grip.

Faramir shot his brother with an angry look as he massaged his shoulder '_is this how you interrogate the enemy and get information_' he said while Boromir burst into laughter '_I _ _have many ways_' he said_ as he moved_ to sit on the edge of the bed.

The younger son of the steward slung the quiver of arrows over his shoulder, ignoring his brother who threw a book at his head. Faramir was fast and was able to duck and avoid it. '_Don't throw my books_' he said glaring at his brother '_you better start speaking or .._' Boromir trailed his words as he held another book.

'_There is nothing to speak of, _' he said '_certainly nothing your dirty mind is thinking of, there was no rendezvous_' he said, his voice irritated and a bit louder than he intended. He paused for few moments before speaking again '_last night I encountered two men causing distress to a maiden of Gondor, she called upon me and I intervened, that is all_' he said the last part shrugging as if it was a usual everyday task, avoiding his brother's gaze.

'_Come on little brother, I'm going to need a bit more detail than that_' said the Captain-General, laying back comfortably on the bed. Faramir frowned his tone becoming exasperated '_I have no time for this nonsense_', he was about to move towards the door, when Boromir grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him back. The younger man lost his balance and fell on the bed and his brother had him in a sleeper choke again. '_No leaving until you tell me the full story_' Faramir sighed with resignation '_what do you want to know?_' He asked as his brother loosened his grip '_Was she beautiful?_' Was Boromir's first question making his brother roll his eyes in response '_you are an arse_' he said annoyed with him '_is that all you think of_' Boromir laughed releasing his brother, but not before he ruffled his hair irritating him even more. '_I'm just curious little brother_' he admitted '_she must have been beautiful to make you engage in a fight. I know how you hate violence._' Boromir winked at him mischievously '_I did not see her face, she could have been hideous for all I know._' He said. Boromir frowned '_what do you mean you did not see her face!_' he asked unconvinced '_It was night and it was dark_' came the answer.

'_Well then, tell me the whole story_' he urged Faramir who shook his head and let out a harsh breath. He told his brother the entire story from beginning to end, only omitting the part about the brothel. He did not want him to judge her. He also did not mention the fact that she was now at Eradan's inn.

Boromir kept silent the whole time, his facial expressions were changing as the story progressed from frowning to cringing at times. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully before he finally spoke '_Do you know why those men were pursuing her?_' the young captain of the rangers avoided his brother's eyes and busied himself with fixing his clothing. '_I did not see it fit to ask_' he did not lie, he never asked her she told him on her free will. The Captain-General gave him an examining look before he spoke carefully '_you care for this girl_' The younger man did not stop what he was doing and simply replied '_You read too much into things brother, I was only doing my duty, you would have done the same if it had been you in my place_' he said, still not meeting his brother's eyes.

Boromir smiled and stood up next to his brother, he was an inch shorter than his younger brother but he was broader and heavier in build. Faramir, on the other hand, was slim and thin, that was what made people underestimate him, but he was certainly a capable warrior. He held his shoulders and gave him a tender look '_perhaps, but I can never be like you_' He said proudly '_always the noble one thinking of others, and risking your life for them_' The younger man smiled weakly and shook his head '_I did not risk my life_' Boromir laughed and gave his beloved brother a tight hug '_and always modest_' he held on to him a little longer before letting him go '_stay safe little brother, I would love to see you again_' Faramir laughed and clapped his brother's shoulder joyously '_you will not get rid of me that easily brother._' '_I should hope so_' was Boromir's reply, before they both laughed cheerfully.

* * *

'_That smells so good_' said Halsey as she entered the kitchen '_what are you making Gorwen?_' She asked her assistant cook, but she was surprised to see the old woman sitting at the corner, cutting some vegetables. She turned to where the oven was and saw Terana the young maid taking out a batch of small pies from the oven. Halsey's eyes widened with surprise '_when did you learn how to bake?_' She asked and the young maid smiled while the cook laughed. Halsey was baffled, she did not know what was amusing to them. '_Why do you laugh?_' She asked and the old woman replied with a smile '_it is not I or Terana, but the young girl that you brought this morning, who baked all these_' the young maid Terana took a bite from one of the small savory pies she just took out from the oven '_it is amazing how good she is_' she said and moved to where Halsey was standing and gave her a bite to have a taste and judge for herself. The older woman took a full bite '_it is truly delicious_' she commented after tasting it thoroughly, she was smiling and truly surprised, she took one of the sweet pies and examined it. It was truly impressive, this was no amateur's work, the girl was talented she thought as she went through all of the baked goods.

'_Where is the child?_' She finally asked as she looked around and before the two other women could answer, the young girl came in running through the door leading in from the outside. She was panting and out of breath fear in her eyes '_what's wrong child?_' '_Men!_' she spoke between gasps '_rangers_' Halsey moved to comfort the young girl '_peace child,_' she led her to the nearest chair before she walked to the door '_I shall see what they want_' Terana and Gorwen who were silently exchanging looks as Halsey calmed the young girl, spoke almost in unison '_perhaps they came for the provisions._'

'_Oh, yes indeed I almost forgot_' she said as she slapped her forehead lightly. The frightened young girl gave her a questioning look '_we prepare supplies and provisions like cheese, fresh fruits, dried fruits, cured meats, ale and such_' she explained '_for the rangers of Ithilien, they usually come every month to collect it_' she turned to the two other women '_go to the storage room and bring out the packages I have prepared_' she said before putting on her clock and going out to meet the rangers. Terana and Gorwen went to do what was asked of them while the young girl moved to the window to watch Halsey as she spoke to the young rangers. There were three men with three horses, they were clad in green cloaks on top of brown and green leather armors. She had hoped that her rescuer from last night would come to see her as he had said, but perhaps he was otherwise engaged. She had been waiting for him all morning. That is why she was outside when the three men came.

* * *

'_All the men are accounted for Captain.'_ said Anborn as he stood next to Faramir who was saddling his horse at the stables. He was working absentmindedly a little annoyed because he could not go back to Eradan's inn to check up on the young lady. His brother had kept him busy all morning until he had no time. He knew she was fine, but he just wanted to reassure her and keep his word.

'_Captain Faramir_' Anborn raised his voice thinking that Faramir did not hear him. '_Let them assemble in the first circle of the city by the gate_' the young Captain gave his orders as he finished tying the straps of the saddle on his horse. He placed his bags on the saddle and secured the ties on. '_Yes captain, they are on their way_' Anborn nodded '_I have sent some of the men to get the provisions from Captain Eradan's inn._' He added as they walked together out of the stables. Faramir turned to his friend and gave him a deep look, he surely would have liked to go there himself, but instead, he gave him a nod.

They silently threaded their way through the streets. Until they reached the third circle of the city. Where people greeted them as they went by '_Greetings Lord Faramir_' The young maidens would giggle and wave to them and Faramir the humble man he was would take time to greet them back and speak to the children who gathered to see them off. He loved the people of his city as much as they loved him. He specially enjoined spending time with the young children, if it was not for the war and his lineage he would have loved to be a teacher.

He smiled to himself as they walked away, '_you have gathered quite the attention, Lord Faramir_' said Anborn teasingly imitating a young maiden's voice as he spoke the last part. Faramir smacked him in the chest with the back of his hand. Anborn coughed a little even though he was laughing. '_What? I'm only stating the obvious_' he said with a big grin '_every young maiden's eyes were on you_' Faramir blushed forcefully, ignoring his friend. '_and you the handsome lord ignoring them, have you no compassion_' Anborn continued dramatically '_what I would not do to get a glance my way?_' Faramir shook his head despairingly. '_You are an arse, they were just children_' he murmured annoyingly while the other man laughed.

* * *

The three rangers were loading the packed goods as Terana and Gorwen helped them. While Halsey and the young girl worked together in the kitchen preparing lunch. The young girl seemed absentminded '_what is the matter child?_' Halsey asked a worried look in her eyes, the young girl shook her head smiling slightly, and she continued kneading the dough halfheartedly. Halsey was watching her thoughtfully '_you need not worry, you are safe here_' she said reassuringly placing a hand on her shoulder. The young girl turned to her and smiled shaking her head, '_it is not that, I do feel safe here, you have been nothing but kind to me_' the older woman placed her hand on the young girl's cheek as their eyes met in a motherly touch '_then what is it, child?_' The young girl sighed lowering her gaze '_I fear my presence here might bring misfortune upon you, I do not wish to cause you any trouble_' the older woman drew her closer and hugged her gently.

'_You know nothing about me. Would you not inquire?_' She asked slightly frightened of the answer, but Halsey simply pulled away and gave her a tender smile holding her head in her hands ever so gently '_You need not worry about that, I trust in young Lord Faramir's judgment, and my heart tells me you are a sweet child. Perhaps life was not kind to you so far, but here you shall find nothing but love my child_' the young girl was overwhelmed with emotions and tears sparkling in her eyes as the older woman placed a tender kiss on her forehead. '_I do not know how to repay you for your kindness_' she said in a shaky voice. The older woman smiled lovingly at her and to the young girl it seemed like there had been a glimpse of sorrow in Halsey's eyes as she gazed upon her. '_Come let us see the rangers off, they are friends of the Lord Faramir_' she spoke wiping her hands on her apron '_he came to see you this morning you know, but you were still sleeping. He sent his greetings to you and his farewell_' the young girl's eyes lit up as she heard the news, she was pondering on the matter all morning wondering if he would come to see her as he said, but she was disappointed that she missed him and as quickly as her eyes lit up they were soon clouded with sadness before her eyes gleamed with a thought. She grabbed Halsey's arm making the older woman turn to her brows drawn together questioningly '_would you do me a favor?_' She said beseechingly.

* * *

Faramir stood looking heavenward and sighed impatiently, it was almost noon and they were still in the city. He had hoped they would be on their way by now, some miles out of the city. '_Where are they?_' He asked Anborn a little irritated for the delay. Before he could get a reply a familiar voice came from somewhere behind where his men stood, and he saw the men make way for the Captain General himself. Faramir's mouth curved in a smile '_come to see me off, have you brother._'

'_Did you think I would let you go without a proper farewell, little brother_' said Boromir as he opened his arms to embrace his younger brother. '_I'm glad you are still here, even though I'm a little surprised. I thought you'd be well on your way, you seemed very eager to leave this morning_' Faramir glanced back at his men '_We should have been on our way, but I'm waiting for the provisions_' he said shrugging and sighed turning back to his brother '_I don't know what is taking them so long_.'

Boromir gestured for him to follow him, so the stood aside speaking in private '_I have received news from Osgiliath they have reported an encounter with some orcs on the eastern bank, our men were able to kill every last one of them. I believe they were testing the waters so to speak_' Faramir forehead creased as he listened, then he nodded in agreement '_I believe you are right brother_' Boromir placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder '_Be careful brother, the scouts tell me they saw another troop of orcs moving towards north Ithilien_' the young captain scowled as he gave it a thought '_we shall be_' he simply answered '_but do you think they have plans to attack the garrison in east Osgiliath? Are they trying to capture the city?_' Boromir's brows drew together in thought '_I do not think they would risk it, they have seen we have a stronghold on both the eastern and western banks_' he spoke slowly '_but perhaps I should reinforce the troops on the eastern bank and send scouts to monitor the movement of the enemy, just to be safe._' Faramir nodded in agreement '_that would be a wise thing to do_' he said and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder '_I shall send you news if we encounter any orcs_' he added in a serious manner.

'_Captain Faramir!_' it was Anborn who spoke '_the men are here with the provisions_' he added gesturing towards where the three men were. Faramir turned around and his eyebrows rose in surprise, making his brother follow his gaze and raise an eyebrow himself seeing the woman who stood there greeting the men and distributing a basket full of pastries '_Excuse me brother_' Faramir said as he walked to where the men were gathered '_Greetings Madam Halsey_' he said and she smiled at him her head bowing slightly '_Greetings Lord Faramir, it is good to see you_' she said as he smiled back at her politely before giving her a questioning look, worry etched across his face '_is everything well_' he asked. She gave the basket to Anborn and walked with him to his horse '_everything is well, my Lord_' she answered '_our young friend is well and recovered from the fever, and sends you her gratitude and wishes you a safe journey_' she spoke in a low voice so as no one else could hear. Faramir was relieved to hear that the young girl was well. Halsey gave him a small parcel '_She also asked me to give you this_' He blinked a little confused '_What is it?_' He asked, the older woman smiled mischievously and whispered '_it is something she baked specially for you_' His face flooded with colour as he shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly, eyes on his hands. She chuckled shaking her head and spoke a little bit louder this time '_I shall be on my way now, I have so much to do_' Faramir grasped her arm before she moved away '_Halsey!_' She turned around '_yes my Lord_' '_take care of her, she has no one in this world_' he whispered '_and tell her, thank you on my behalf_' he added on, gesturing to the parcel '_Do not worry my Lord, your parcel is in good hands_' she said and he nodded murmuring a thank you still blushing furiously.

He followed her with his eyes as she took her basket and walked back to the city. '_So little brother_' Boromir's voice startled him and he almost jumped '_would you stop sneaking up on me_' he said annoyingly. His brother gave him an amused look '_you would have heard me coming, had you not been lost in thought_' Faramir let out a harsh breath '_before you start with your interrogation,_' he spoke '_that was Halsey captain Eradan's wife_' the older brother nodded '_and what is that?_' He asked pointing to the parcel in Faramir's hands '_it is my lunch if you must ask_' he said quickly placing the parcel in his saddlebag, then turned to his brother. '_What?_' He said with a frown as he caught his brother giving him one of his piercing looks '_Nothing_' he simply said as he shrugged with a knowing smile, Faramir shook his head and changed the topic ignoring his brother's teasing smile '_well brother I'm afraid it's time for me to leave_' they embraced each other before Faramir mounted his horse. '_Take care of yourself little brother' _said Boromir_ 'you too brother_' replied the younger man with a half-smile, he never liked farewells it brought him great sadness. Boromir followed him with his eyes as he left the gate his men moving in a file behind him.

Faramir took a last look at the white city, taken in her beauty. He took in a deep breath, he did not know if he would come back safely once more. There was always a possibility of that, death was always looming over the heads of the soldiers of Gondor. When they had moved past the _Rammas Echor_ Faramir's stomach growled, he did not realize how hungry he was until now. It was because he did not eat much of his breakfast this morning. He caught sight of Anborn on his left enjoying the pastry Halsey had brought. That reminded him of his gift, he smiled and reached for the parcel in his bag. There were four small pies, two were filled with blueberry and the other two were filled with some sort of meat. His mouth curved into a smile as the smell reached his nose. He took a bite from one of the sweet pies enjoying the deliciousness of it. It was his favorite, his mother used to make it for him when he was a child. His smile widened and he wondered how she knew, surely it was only a coincidence.

* * *

Please review or just leave a comment on your thoughts so far. Your reviews will be appreciated


	5. A Lost Memory

Hi everyone sorry for the late update, it has been a busy month at work.

Thank you to everyone who read my story, and for those who follow it thank you so much, you have truly made my day. It gives great motivation when I see visits, reviews, and follows.

Thank you again, keep reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own middle earth and it's characters, other than the few I snuck in. And still wishing Faramir was mine.

* * *

Chapter 5

A Lost Memory

'_A pack of Orcs are coming from the east along the river bank._' Anborn who was back from scouting said to Faramir, Captain of the Ithilien Rangers. The young Captain listened carefully as Anborn gave him details of the enemy. Then he turned to his men, '_Mardil!_' He called on his second in command. The man stepped forward. '_Captain!_' He replied with respect. '_Take Beleg, Damrod and Anborn and go to the west hill, cover our backs, I do not want a single orc to get away_' Mardil nodded understanding what was needed from him and moved with his men.

Faramir turned to his men '_The rest of you follow me_' he spoke in a calm commanding voice which did not reflect the tension within him. Every time, he led his men in a raid or a battle, he would be worried for their safety. He always wanted every and each one of them to return safely to their homes, but he was no fool, he knew the war had its casualties. He was never reckless with their lives, every move he took was thoroughly calculated, and perhaps that is why his men trusted him and would follow him into the darkness of Mordor if he led them.

The men followed him silently, as he moved down the hill to surround the orcs before they escape. They positioned themselves around the enemy camp, while his best archers led by Mardil were positioned strategically on the west hills ready to take down any orc that managed to escape the rangers' attack. They sat quietly waiting for their Captain's signal, and it was not long when Faramir and his men began their attack.

The orcs were taken by surprise with the rangers' charge. Faramir swung his sword low and cut one orc's shins as the creature fell off balance Faramir thrust his blade through its chest and wrenched it out while the orc squirmed in pain on the ground. On his left, Mablung was finishing one of the orcs when another came behind him and almost beheaded him if it was not for Faramir who moved quickly to slaughter the orc.

'_Aim well no orc should escape alive._' Mardil ordered his men and they fired their arrows as the orcs disbanded running for their lives. Faramir and his men on the ground made sure no orc was standing while the archers took care of those who tried to escape.

Faramir moved around the battlefield to assess the losses, while the battle was over, the men piled the carcasses to set them on fire. They were lucky they had only some injured men, no one lost their life. Today was a good day, he sighed in relief, his eyes still carefully roaming around, he noticed an orc still alive trying to crawl away without being noticed. He quietly set an arrow to the string of his bow and with precision aimed it at the enemy. His arrow flew swiftly and hit its mark, the creature shrieked in pain as its life drained. He went to take his arrow as Anborn and Mablung came to take the carcass. '_What is that?_' asked Mablung pointing to a carving on the tree next to the orc's carcass. Faramir turned his eyes to look, and recognition dawned on him as his mouth slowly curved into a smile.

Faramir knelt to the ground and ran his fingers over the carving his eyes flashed with mirth as he laughed. Anborn and Mablung exchanged a baffled look, they moved forward to take a better look. It was a carving of the letter «L» Anborn was quite curious to know what made his Captain and friend laugh, he usually was grim after a battle, for he never took joy in killing even if it was orcs. '_What does it mean?_' he asked, and to his surprise, Faramir shook his head '_It is a lost memory,_' he said softly as his thoughts went to that day ten years ago.

* * *

Faramir strolled in the nearby forests of _Ithilien_ all alone. His father had scolded him for the umpteenth time. With his father, it seemed that he could do no right. Nothing he ever did, was to the Steward's liking, he could never please his father, there was always something amiss. He sighed frustrated with everything. What bothered him the most was when he did not even know what he did wrong to deserve his father's harsh words, and this was one of those times.

Sometimes it seemed that his mere existence irked his father at times. He frowned thinking of it, this is why he kept himself away from his father's sight hiding away in the library most of the time. He sighed smiling sadly at the memory of his private time in the library between his favourite books. It was where he felt most comfortable and happy. He turned his eyes around the forest and sighed again, for the past five months since his fifteenth birthday, he has been training in Ithilien. His father had sent him here to become a ranger because he was very skilled with a bow and arrow. His trainer in Minas Tirith attested to his capabilities as an archer and recommended to his father that he join the rangers, and his father agreed. Faramir suspected his father agreed, so he could be far from Minas Tirith and out of his hair. He was never close to his father, unlike his brother. Boromir and Denethor had so much in common, he often felt out of place when the three of them were together.

He suddenly stopped dead in his track as he heard something. His sense of hearing was developing so quickly with his training as a ranger. There was a low muffled sound, he moved closer to the source. Now he could hear crying not far away, it was a child's voice. He followed the trail of the voice only to come upon a little girl. A small little thing she was, coiled behind an oak tree, weeping. She had a colourful hood hiding her face.

He moved closer carefully '_What ails you, little one_' he asked softly so as not to startle her. She lifted her little head and to his amazement what he thought to be a hood moved and a swarm of colourful butterflies flew away. The little girl stared at him with her big silver eyes. She was a beautiful little girl, he smiled at her and she gazed at him for a moment before she spoke '_you frightened my friends_' she said '_Who are you?_'

'_Forgive me little one, it was not my intent to do that._' He said with a friendly smile as he knelt to her level '_My name is Faramir. What is your name?_' he asked but she only stared at him wide-eyed. He took a moment to observe her, she had an air about her. He did not know what it was, but it drew him to her and he felt as if he knew her.

'_Are you an elf?_' she asked and he was surprised, he surely did not look like an elf. He shook his head slowly '_Nay little one, I'm no elf._' She looked at him suspiciously and unconvinced. '_Elves have pointed ears_' he explained pointing to his ears. She gave them a thoroughly examining look, then said with disappointment '_I really wanted to meet an elf._'

He could not help but laugh and say smiling '_I too wish to meet an elf, little one._' She smiled for the first time, the dimples pupping in her cheeks and it showed the beauty of her eyes.

'_Are you lost little one_' he asked after some moments of silence, she shook her head in disavowal '_Are you hurt then_' he asked again and got the same reply.

He sat close to her '_the trees here are very beautiful, but the forest is no place for a little girl like you_' she stared at his face for a moment before lowering her gaze to her hands. '_I was sad._' she murmured fiddling with her dress as she wrapped her hands around her knees. '_and what made you so sad?_' he asked with concern '_Father cut my hair._' She said tears in her lovely eyes and a hand on her shiny chestnut hair. Noticing her short uneven hair for the first time, he did not know what to say as her tears threatened to spill. '_It looks lovely,_' he lied smiling broadly at her. She frowned annoyedly at him and said '_No, it does not._' She turned her eyes away '_how could it, it's short and messy._'

She turned her face away '_mother would have never allowed it_' she said sadly '_I miss her so much._' she added her voice choked with tears, then she buried her face in her arms. '_Where has your mother gone to?_' he asked carefully.

'_She is dead._' She stated in a gloomy voice tears streaming down her cheeks and he felt sad for her. He of all people knew what losing a mother was like, and at such a young age. '_I wish I could see her._' She said looking to the sky as if she was looking for her mother '_I wish I could speak to her._' It has been ten years since he lost his mother but he still misses her every day. He understood very well what this little girl was going through.

'_I know how it feels?_' he said with a sad smile '_I lost my mother too, I was almost your age._' She turned to him, and he nodded in understanding. '_What happened to her?_' she asked, and he replied slowly '_She was sick for some time then she was gone._' Silence fell on them for a moment, before Faramir asked '_what happened to your mother?_'

She shook her head and answered '_I do not know. She was with me one day, then she was no more. Father will not speak of it, he would not tell me what happened to her._' She seemed confused and miserable, so he did not press her to know what happened.

'_At night,_' He spoke softly looking into the sky '_When the stars come out, I like to think my mother is among them gazing down upon me, smiling._' She turned her little head to him then looked into the sky and her face lit up with a wide smile showing her dimples. '_That would be wonderful. If my mother was up there looking at me too._' She said and turned her eyes back to him. '_I would love that._' Faramir smiled back at her '_Then tonight when the stars shine in the sky. Look up and you shall feel her presence._'

She looked up at him and he smiled at her. Her eyes twinkled as her face shone with a bright smile. '_You are very kind_,' she said admiringly '_like a prince from the stories mother told me at bedtime._' He laughed wholeheartedly '_I'm no prince,_' he said '_I'm only a ranger._'

'_To me, you are a prince, smart and brave._' It was strange but hearing her compliment made him blush a little and he turned away. Unlike his brother, he never liked to brag or mention his noble lineage. '_And you are a very sweet girl…_' he stopped realizing that he did not know her name. '_You have not told me your name, little one_' he stated, looking towards her and she smiled '_My name is __Laurelin._' She said with a smile broad and bright.

'_Laurelin!_' he repeated her name as if tasting it '_That is such a beautiful name_' He said with a smile, fascinated by the name '_Do you know what it means?_' he asked and she shook her head negatively.

'_It means the __Song of Gold in __Quenya_' he said and her eyes brightened with excitement, so he continued '_Laurelin was the Golden Tree of Aman, the younger of the Two Trees of Valinor. Laurelin had gold-trimmed leaves and her dew was collected by Varda._' She was listening to him with fascination as he told her the story of the Two Trees of Valinor.

They sat resting their backs to the tree, as Faramir continued his story while they shared his lunch of bread and cheese. He was enjoying telling her the story, and she was a good listener. She would ask questions that displayed great intelligence even for her tender age.

'_Why does your family dwell in these woods,_' he asked after some moments of peaceful silence '_it is dangerous, foul creatures dwell in the shadows and darkness of these woods_' he was concerned, for no one was left living in these parts. She looked up at him and shrugged '_we do not live here_' she simply stated, and to his questioning look she added '_we are going to Dol Amroth_' He smiled hearing that they were going to his mother's city. '_It__ is a beautiful land_' he said remembering the few times he visited his uncle there. It has always been a happy memory '_it is where my mother was born,_' he said in a sad tone, before adding with a smile '_you will love it there._' She gave him a knowing smile '_it makes you sad when you remember her._' He was taken back by the way she was able to read his mind '_it makes you miss her more,_' he nodded smiling timidly. Silence fell once more over them and the world about them as they both stared aimlessly at the sky.

After a while Faramir finally spoke '_I think it's time you went back_' he said as he sat up '_Your father would be looking for you._' Sadness took over her countenance and she murmured grimly '_I do not think father would care..._' her voice trailed sadly, and she sat up. He raised an eyebrow in disbelief as she continued '_Father says I'm useless. All girls are useless_' It saddened him, the way she said that last part as if stating a fact, and somehow it reminded him of his conversation with his father some hours ago.

'_I'm a weakling, I cannot help in farming, carry heavy loads or wield a sword and I'm always taken ill._' She sighed depressingly and shrugged in sorrow '_Father says, I'm not worth the food I eat._'

'_You are not weak, little one_' he found himself saying trying to make her feel better '_You are only young and small._' He pinched her nose jestingly, '_I too was young and small once_' he said with a sad smile '_I often use to get sick, father thought I would die young._ _And girls are not useless, they are strong, brave, and wise_' he said looking at her encouragingly '_Without them, men could do nothing. We rely on them in everything_'

She turned to him and their eyes met '_I do not think father likes me at all. He wishes I was a boy_' she said softly, and it hit him close to home. He also felt his father did not like him much.

'_Can you not do one thing, right boy?_' He remembered his father's words. It was only a few hours ago, he had lost in a sparring match with one of the senior ranger lads '_You always cast a poor reflection on me_' his father said in disappointment as he gave him his usual disapproving look. He shook his head as if shaking the memory out of his head.

'_Fathers can be hard on us sometimes_' he said slowly, choosing his words '_my father is upset with me often_' he said and gave her his waterskin, she drank the water as he continued '_he tells me I'm useless sometimes, but it does not mean that he loves me any less._' She handed the water skin back to him and he took a sip as she thought about what he said.

'_Do you not have dangling parts?_' she asked looking at him innocently with her big eyes, and he choked on the water he was drinking and coughed vigorously '_what!?_' he asked between coughs. '_Father often says; he would rather if he had a boy with dangling parts, than a useless girl_' she said as if stating a known fact '_Why would your father be upset with you, are you not a boy with dangling parts_' she inquired innocently, and he blinked still coughing. He quickly changed the topic. '_It's getting a late little one,_' he said as he quickly stood up '_come I will walk you home_' he was thankful that she forgot what she had asked.

'_Wait!_' she yelled when she saw him stand up, he turned to her with a questioning look '_I did not finish what I was doing_' she said, he turned his eye to her with a puzzled look '_and what is it that you were doing?_' he asked and she gave him a wide smile, dimples and all. '_I was carving my name on the tree_' she answered pointing to the tree trunk, where there was an unclear carving of sorts.

'_Why?_' he asked a little confused, and she gave him a mischievous look '_Because this is where I met a prince._' He shook his head and laughed '_I told you I was no prince._' He said. '_To me, you are a prince._' She said '_noble, brave and handsome_' she was blushing a little. '_Would you be my friend?_' She asked with a shy smile, he smiled back at her and nodded '_if you would have me, then I shall be your friend._' Making her smile shine even brighter on her lovely little face. She pulled out a small carving knife and began carving her initial on the tree. '_I shall tell everyone that I have a friend who is a prince._' He laughed and shook his head in defeat.

He smiled tenderly at her as he watched her work. Her little hands were skilled but small to finish the job quickly. '_Let me help you_' he said as he pulled out his knife and took over the job of carving her initial. '_Would you like me to carve your name?_' he asked '_no, just the first letter._' She answered watching him work.

A few minutes later he was done '_How is that?_' he asked and she smiled at him all dimples and bright silver eyes. She ran her fingers over the carving of the first letter of her name «L», impressed and genuinely happy. '_Thank you_' she said hugging him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

* * *

A/N:

So now you know, who is our mysterious lady. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter, and please share your thoughts and give me some feedback.

Till next time (It might take some time, end of year mayhem at work).


End file.
